1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper currency receiving system for use in a ticket vending machine, money exchange machine, or the like and, more particularly to such a paper currency receiving system, which comprises a paper currency take-up unit, a paper currency verification unit, and a paper currency storage cabinet, where the paper currency verification unit and the paper currency storage cabinet are detachably coupled to the paper currency take-up unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of ticket vending machines have been disclosed, and intensively used in parking lots, stations, public facilities for receiving paper currency and vending tickets. A regular ticket vending machine is generally comprised of a paper currency take-up unit adapted for taking up inserted paper currency, a paper currency verification unit adapted for verifying the authenticity of inserted paper currency, and a paper currency storage cabinet adapted for collecting verified paper currency. These three units are fixedly fastened together by screws. When removing the paper currency storage cabinet from the paper currency take-up unit for picking up collected paper currency, the worker must use a screwdriver to unfasten the respective screws. After collection of paper currency, the worker must attach the paper currency storage cabinet to the paper currency take-up unit and then fasten up the respective screws to fixedly secure the paper currency storage cabinet and the paper currency take-up unit again. It is complicated and time-consuming to load and unload the paper currency storage cabinet.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a paper currency receiving system, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the paper currency receiving system the paper currency storage cabinet and the paper currency verification unit are respectively detachably coupled to the paper currency take-up unit, so that the user can easily quickly detach the paper current storage cabinet or the paper currency verification unit from the paper current take-up unit. According to another aspect of the present invention, the paper currency take-up unit comprises a spring latch adapted for locking the paper currency storage cabinet, and a control button for operation by hand to disengage the spring latch from the paper currency storage cabinet. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the paper currency storage cabinet has a top open side (the access hole) closed by a hinged top cover. When the top cover opened, the user can pick up collected paper currency from the paper currency storage cabinet.